Our Help
by SunshineXRainbows
Summary: 4 times Kurt and Blaine helped the Warblers, and one time they returned the favor.


**Our Help**

**4 times Kurt and Blaine helped the Warblers, and one time they returned the favor.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, the Warblers, nor Klaine.**

**1.**

"Kurt! Blaine! I need your help!" I yelled as I stormed into their room, without knocking.

I found them spooning on the bed watching a movie. They looked up at me and sighed.

"What do you want Wes?" Blaine asked, pausing the movie and sitting up.

"I have a problem and I need your advice!" I said, sitting on the edge of Blaine's bed where they were at.

"Are you and Jessica fighting again?" Kurt asked.

"Kind of. She keeps yelling at me because I don't spend enough time with her, but when ever she is free I'm busy! I can't spend every waking moment with her, you know?" I said.

"Well a relationship is a two way street, Wes. Both of you have to sacrifice some of your time to spend with each other. Yes I agree that you shouldn't be the only one cutting your plans, but I agree with her as well that sometimes you have to." Blaine said.

"As cliche as it sounds, it is true when they say 'Communication is Key'. Talk to her about your problems and she'll understand that sometimes you can't postpone your plans, as much as you want to see her." Kurt said.

I nodded at them. They made a lot of sense. So many times I just wanted to skip going to the grocery store with my mom, but my Mom got so disappointed when I didn't do something that meant a lot to her.

"That makes sense. I'm going to go call her right now. Thanks Klaine." I said as I started walking out the door.

"No problem!" They yelled.

**2..**

"Kurt. I need your fashion sense." David said as he barged through our door. Does anyone know how to knock?

Kurt looked up from his magazine and smiled at David. He sat the magazine on the nightstand and started getting up. I smiled and went back to writing my English report.

"I have a blind date tonight and I have nothing to wear. And I know were the same size so I was wondering..."

"It's no problem at all! You know how I love a project, so I was thinking..." I could hardly heard his voice as he walked into his small closet. I could hear him rummaging but I went back to my work.

I heard them shuffling around and the bathroom door slamming shut. A couple minutes later it opened and I heard Kurt clap his hands.

"I don't know about this one, Kurt. I mean it's not over the top like I expected but not me." He said.

Kurt sighed.

"What do you think Blaine?" Kurt asked.

I turned around in my chair. I laughed as I saw David in a navy blue suit and a black bow tie.

"It's my least favorite suit. But it's still fashionable!" Kurt said, shrugging.

"No honey." I said.

Kurt sighed. "Okay, Blaine doesn't like it. I'll get something better."

Kurt started mumbling under his breath as he walked back into the closet. I laughed and got back to work on my Essay that was halfway done and due tomorrow afternoon. More shuffling could be heard and another door slam.

Something hit the back of my head and feel to the floor. I rubbed my head and looked at the object that was thrown at me. A quarter.

"What was that for?" I said as I turned to stare at Kurt.

"I thought you liked my suit!" He said, smiling.

"I do. When it's on you. And when it's on the floor" I winked. Kurt blushed and smiled.

"This door isn't sound proof!" David yelled.

I laughed, and David came out of the bathroom. This time he was wearing a simple Armani suit and a purple tie. He made a spin.

"Now this one, I like."

I nodded and Kurt clapped his hands once again.

**3.**

"I think we should have a surprise party for him!"

"How Originial"

"We should take him to the zoo!"

"No, the aquarium, everyone likes the aquarium!"

"Thad doesn't like fish! We should take him to go see Justin Bieber this Sunday!"

"He is a crime against nature! And he's sold out!"

"Obviously you don't know Thad that well because the Biebs is his guilty pleasure!"

"Order, Order!" Wes yelled, as he banged his gavel once. The Warbler were trying to figure out what to do for Thad for his birthday this Sunday. Thad had to go somewhere with his grandparents so he wasn't here.

Blaine and I sat on the loveseat in the corner. We were cuddled up as we watched the chaos unfold. Wes gave up on his gavel and started talking with David. I groaned and started rubbing my temples. They were starting to give me a headache.

Blaine kissed my forehead and rubbed my shoulders. I got up and he gave me a confused look.

I walked over to Wes and grabbed his gavel. His eyes widened and made a move to snatch it out of my hand, but I gave him my bitch look. He backed off.

"Don't throw that Kurt." Blaine gave me a stern look.

"I'm not going to throw it Blaine." I rolled my eyes.

I took a deep breath and started banging the gavel on the table as hard and as many times as I could. It gave off a loud banging noise and it made my headache even worse. The room became silent and I smirked. I threw the gavel at Wes and I saw him scramble to catch it, and then a small ow.

"I told you not to throw it Kurt!" Blaine said.

"You know how I have a tendency to throw things." I said sheepishly.

The room stared at me with expectant looks and I remembered what I was about to do. I smiled and turned to face everyone.

"Were all friends with Thad. We all know things about him, and you all have some wonderful ideas. Why don't you work together and incorporate all of your ideas into one to make it a good party. Also, there was no need to yell because you gave me a headache , so I'm leaving. Bye." I said, and walked out the door.

"Thanks Kurt!" They all yelled as I shut the door.

**4.**

"Blaine!" Nick said as he ran into the commons.

I looked up at him and sat down my book next to me. I smiled at him.

"Yes, Nick?"

"We need your help." He said.

"We?" I asked.

"Jeff, David and I." Nick said.

I sighed and got up, taking my book with me and following Nick out of the commons.

"What do you need help with?" I asked.

"Well, David and I bet Jeff that he couldn't fit under the bed, since yo know they're really close to the ground, and well he got stuck..."

I sighed and rubbed my temples, a habit I picked up from Kurt. I followed Nick into Jeff and his rooms, and just like he had said, Jeff was stuck under the bed.

David was pulling his arms, trying to pull him out and Jeff was using his feet to push himself forward. I sighed.

"You guys. Why didn't you just lift the bed?" I asked.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I looked at them expectantly.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Nick asked. I laughed. I lived with a bunch of idiots.

David and Nick moved to go lift the bed, and picked it up with a bit of difficulty and Jeff scrambled out of from under the bed and smiled.

"You owe us 20 bucks each." They said in unison.

I laughed and walked out of the room and towards Kurt's and I's. I walked into the door to find Kurt taking a nap on my bed. I smiled and sat my book down on my desk, took off my blazer and shoes. I laid down gently to not wake him up. I loved being the big spoon.

**+1**

**Kurt pov**

"David. I need your help!" I said into the phone. I was getting ready to leave to go get Blaine's anniversary present.

"Sure, what you need?" He asked.

"Just be ready to leave when I show up at your dorm in 10 minutes." I said.

15 minutes later, David and I were on the road. David was easy to talk to and I knew he was someone that could help me. In a couple of minutes, we were parked in front of Kay jewelers.

"...Why are we here?" David smiled as he got out of the car.

"Well, I've been saving up some money and I want to buy Blaine a promise ring for our anniversary." I said, as we walked in the store.

"I'll help you pick out a ring!" David smiled.

"That kind of why I asked you to come."

**Blaine pov**

I walked into Wes's room without knocking. He looked up from his computer and smiled.

"Dalton boys don't know how to knock." He said as he closed his laptop.

"Come on Wes. Were going somewhere." I said.

Wes got up and grabbed his coat and his keys and smiled.

"Yay, a adventure." He said.

"Be Quiet." I laughed.

We hopped into my car and turned on the radio, singing along until we were halfway there.

"Where are we going, anyway?" He asked.

"To get Kurt's anniversary present." I said. Wes groaned and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"This is going to take forever, you're a perfectionist." He said.

"I am not." I defended myself.

"Sure." He said as he nodded his head. We parked in front of Jared and Wes widened his eyes.

"Are your proposing?" He asked, getting excited.

"I'm getting him a promise ring." I said as we walked into the shop.

We walked over to the display cases and started looking at the various rings.

"Well, Kurt's going to want something small but a little flashy. And its going to have to match everything he wears." Wes chuckled and I nodded.

A hour and a half later we had found a ring. Now all I had to do was give it to him.

"Thanks Wes." I smiled.


End file.
